


Picking Up His Pieces

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: abstraction | equals me and you (on hiatus) [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dialogue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lovesickness, M/M, Male Friendship, Modern Era, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Following his confession, Hanataro has some challenges -- and a work-family who helps him through.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Yamada Hanatarou/Zaraki Kenpachi
Series: abstraction | equals me and you (on hiatus) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576846
Kudos: 16





	Picking Up His Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“I messed up with Kenpachi.”

Juushiro scuttles around the kitchen, searching for an ice pack and more tissues. What else could he offer the poor boy? 

Shunsui's off getting them more tea and snacks and knows the best ones for heartbreak. No doubt he's going to return with enough to keep them stocked for another decade. There, he's found the ice pack and carefully presses it to Hanataro's puffy face. 

“I know the cold might be uncomfortable, but it will help the soreness,” he soothes. “Is there anything else I can do to help in the meantime?”

Hanataro sniffles and grabs more tissues. He’d much rather have a mild chill now than be sore and swollen later. Even with the applied care, he's already exhausted, and going back to his apartment causes fresh dread to churn in his stomach. 

“I don't know,” he rasps. “I feel as though I should ‘man up’ and have a conversation with him…”

“You can have a conversation right now, but should consider this: is your brain being anxious or rational? You might be tempted to ‘man up’ and have a conversation but it won't be productive with the anxious brain. Besides that, have you had any sleep?”

No, he hasn't even managed a power nap. Ganju had crashed around the place getting Bonnie's breakfast together and then Orihime had come in with some happy news, forcing him to stay awake and listen. 

Juushiro's fussing ventures from a concerned coworker into mother hen territory as he helps him up and guides him toward the guest room. 

_ A nap makes everything,  _ his mantra for the sleepy cranky student and now he's hoping it stays true. 

Merely getting on the bed makes him feel better coupled with the clean smell and downy pillow. He's going to feel better with a nap and once he wakes up, he can work through his rational brain. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, watching Juushiro as he fusses with the comforter, carefully removing the ice pack and putting down some water. “You would make an amazing counselor.” 

“I would never be comfortable leaving my work family behind.” Juushiro fixes the comforter once more. “Now, Shunsui and I will be ready whenever you wake up; take as long as needed.”

-

While sleep doesn’t completely ease his anxiety, he  _ does  _ feel somewhat better. Gone is his puffy face and burgeoning headache, replaced with a dull aching and dry mouth. Quickly, he runs his fingers through his hair and heads for the kitchen where he can smell cooking and hear a kettle shrieking. 

“I have warm cookies and something to help you feel better.” Shunsui gestures for him to sit down. “You can begin with this tea and then…” 

Juushiro and Shunsui, natural caregivers, settle in mother hen mode: sitting him down with food and something to help his aches. Neither one brings up his problem until he's pushing away his plate, comfortable and ready to face things -- well, face things with them. 

“I messed up with Kenpachi,” he repeats. “Things were going well. Things were going fantastic with consent and communication and then….I had to go and say I love you. He froze and went silent…” 

Worse was him getting up and fixing his clothes only to leave without a word.  Ever since his uncomfortable escape, the conversation had slowed and interaction had halted. 

“I'm going to defend his reaction,” Shunsui begins. “Juushiro and I are affectionate people and it came naturally. For someone who has little relationship experience or has largely negative experiences, I love you, communication, and consent can be major shocking steps.” 

Juushiro nods, reaching across the table to pat his arm sympathetically. “I think you should be kinder here. Messing up comes off as harsher than necessary. You had a human moment. You were human and it is okay.” 

“I don't know where to go from here, though…” 

Juushiro pats his arm again. “I would recommend you give some serious consideration into what you want from the relationship. Allow him some space for now. You can extend an invitation because he might be uncertain whether he can come to you for anything. Go ahead and have some quiet time with Ganju and Orihime. Do something for you, okay?” 

“I didn't mess up?” 

“No, I think you took a leap and landed wrong, but it can be corrected.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have completed outlining 'abstraction' and we will have 10 pieces in total, in hopes I can finish it along with some of my other works in progress.


End file.
